The Leonhart - Katatama Detictive Agency
by Mycah Leonhart
Summary: Some crazy times by 2 detictives


biWe start our story in the Slow and Quiet Kansas City Suburbs...The Home of the Leonhart - Katatama Detective Agency where our heroes Kazuki "1313" Katatama and Mycah Leonhart are playing a nice rousing game of Mark of the Wolves on Mycah's NeoRAGE x..../b/i  
  
Kazuki: Why do you keep grabing ROCK HOWARD?!?  
Maych: I need to gear up for CAPCOM vs. SNK 2!!!  
  
i*The Doorbell Rings*/i  
  
Mycah: Damn it!...*goes to get the door*....Yes? *Sees Chun Li dressed up in a trench coat* ...Can I....Help.......you?  
Chun Li: Is this the Leonhart-Katatama Detective Agency?  
Mycah: Why yes it...Come on in!!!.....YO 'ZUKI!  
  
---This Episode of LKDA brought to you by Summer's Breeze---  
ibKyo and his father are walking through the woods.../i/b  
  
Kyo: Dad...do you ever get that...you know....that "Not so Fresh Feeling"???  
Saisyu: Why yes I do son...  
Kyo: What do you do for it Dad?  
Saisyu: I wash my nuts son...  
----And now back to LKDA!!!!!!!----  
  
i*Kazuki come running upstairs and sees Chun Li*/i  
  
Kazuki: @_@ oro!  
Mycah: How can we help you Ms. Li?  
Chun Li: Where are your bosses?  
Kazuki: What are you talking about?  
Mycah: We are THE bosses!  
Chun Li: Well in that case I'll take my case somewhere else I need ADULTS to take care of this...  
Kazuki: WE ARE ADULTS!!! Hell I'm 18 and Mycah...Well look at him!!! you can just tell he's old!  
Mycah: Yeah!!!...*thinks*....HEY!  
Chun Li: Well if the 2 of you are mature adults then help me this!!! *opens up her trench coat and all she is wearing is a bra and panties*  
Mycah: ORO!!! @_@ *faints*  
Kazuki: wow.  
Chun Li: As I was saying...*walks to the door*  
Mycah: NO WAIT!!! We'll help you!!!  
Kazuki: We have low low fees!!!  
Chun Li: How low?  
Mycah: On your knees low!!!  
Chun Li: Really?!?!?  
Kazuki: OH YEAH!!!  
Mycah: So Ms. Li step into my bedroom errrrr I mean office and let's talk about your case.  
  
biMore Later!!!/b/i  
  
*begin Street Fighter II V end music*  
biOn the next LKDA/i/b  
Kazuki and Mycah hear Chun Li's Story and figure out what to do...  
Will they take the case? (only if they have a brain!)  
Will they get some?  
Will Mycah's girlfriend kill him for looking at a 1/2 naked Chun Li?  
  
FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!  
Same Detective Site!!!  
Same Detective Board!!!  
Same Detective Fic!!!!!  
  
bGONA BURN SOME MUSCLE!!!/b  
iThey Fight the Mighty/i   
  
-------This Public Service Announcement is brought to you in part by the LKDA-------  
  
*Little Timmy is in the basement with some members from his church*  
  
Timmy: Are you sure god wants us to tie us up and whip us?  
MrJerry: Of course Timmy, it is to show our love for one another  
Women1: Yes, it isnt a sin to get pleasure from sexual intercourse  
Timmy: But, your whipping each other!  
Women2: Pleasure, pain, whats the diffrence? Now whip me!  
  
*A faint mist begins to gentle fill the room*  
  
Timmy: But i dont want to....  
MrJerry: GOD COMMANDS YOU!!! huh?  
  
*SWIPE, SWIPE, SWIPE*  
*myst fills room*  
*SWIPE, SWIPE, SWIPE*  
  
Timmy: What the? *Jerry and the two women are standing still*  
  
*shadowy figure stands arms crossed, head bowed*  
  
????: You should never beleive what the BDSM Christians say  
Timmy: Who are you?  
????: My name is Onikirimaru... *eyes open and he locks eyes with Timmy, Jerry and the Two Women's head suddenly fall off* ...the DEMON SLAYER!!!  
Timmy: Wow Oni the Fanfic guy? Your funny!  
Oni: ITS NOT FUNNY!!!! BDSM Christians twist the word of the bible to suit themselves and their sordid affairs. Do not misunderstand me, BDSM is Cool, Christianity is Cool, but BDSM and Christianity must NEVAR mix!  
Timmy: OK Oni!  
Oni: I must leave you know, farewell, and dont talk to strangers in Black Leather bustiers unless your 18 or over!  
Timmy: Thanks Oni!!!...OH! And now I know!!!  
Oni: And Knowing is half the battle!  
  
*to the tune of G.I.Jooooooe*  
FAAAAN FIC GUUUUUUUUYS!!!!!!!!!  
  
This Message was brought to you by your local Hammer Pants Ninja Chapter  
  
The Hammer-pants Ninja's, sworn to protect the world from the BDSM Christians Leathery Guantlet of Power  
---------------------------------------------------  
i*cue SF2V pre episode music*/i  
It the last Episode of LKDA.......  
A Beautiful woman named Chun Li comes to Mycah & Kazuki 1/2 naked needing help...  
  
bIn the Office of Mycah and Kazuki Chun Li is being asked questions about her problem.../b  
  
Kazuki: *pops in the Jet Grind Radio Soundtrack*  
Mycah: *drools at Chun Li*  
Chun Li: iAre you O.K.?/i  
Kazuki: Excuse my partner, He'll be fine...So Miss Li tell me about your problem?  
Chun Li: Well you see it all started when...  
  
i*flashback*/i  
  
Chun Li: Ryu honey when are we gona...you know....do it? I mean look at Ken and Eliza!!!  
Ryu: I can't dear...I have to fight next month....I have to be ready!!!  
Chun Li: You mean I took those Yoga classes at the Kwik-e-Mart with Dhalsim for NOTHING?!?!?!?!?!?  
Ryu: *chanting to himself very quickly* the fight is all, the fight is all, the fight is all.......  
  
Kazuki: Ummmmmmmmm.......No Miss Li...Why are you here 1/2 naked?  
Mycah: Marshmallow, Marshmallow...squeeze, squeeze!!!!!!!  
Chun Li: hunh?...oro?....OH!!! THAT PROBLEM!!!  
Kazuki: Yes Miss Li THAT problem...Please continue.  
Chun Li: Hunh?!??!...O.K.!!! Where is the start button?....And the countdown?.......funny...I don't remember fighting anyone.  
Kazuki: *sigh* v_v.......CAPCOM needs to get off they're butts and step up the AI.  
  
-------This Episode of LKDA is brought to you by "The Legacy of Dan Hibiki"-------  
Coming Soon on GameFAQs....  
  
bA Tale of Action!/b  
  
Granny: Come 'ere you pesky kid!   
Dan: Waaahh! *gets run off sidewalk*   
  
bRomance!/b  
  
Dan: You dont love me, you just love my doggy style! Now go fix me some Fried Chicken and Kool Aid!  
  
bEspionage!/b  
  
Geese: Oh yes, one moment. Ok, um hmm, yes, wire then billion trillion dollars to my swiss bank acount. uhmm hmm, yes i will buy 5 thousand shares of Dreamcast as long as they stay.....   
Phone: Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep   
Geese: *slams phone down quickly* Uhhh, Damn AT&T!  
  
bInsanity!/b  
  
*A bloody hand reaches the back glass*   
Chunny: Thats....   
*DAN pulls himself up, his gi torn and bloodied, a tire track across his chest*   
Dan: Let me In! The Weasels will eat me!  
  
bHorror!/b  
  
Roll: I am Lucifer! *spits Green gook at Dan*   
Dan: DaaahH! Yuck!   
  
bTragedy!/b  
  
Jin: Yeah! All right hotpockets! Ill just heat...huh? WHAT! THERE IS ONLY ONE!   
  
bRunning Gags!/b  
  
Akuma: Me Suit!  
  
bSmut!/b  
  
Joe: *pulls back curtain*  
Mai Shiranui: EEEEEKKKK!!!  
King: Whoops!! *hides behind Mai*  
  
bAnd iVENGENCE!!!/i/b  
  
Dan: I don't care what fairy tales you read and who readem' to ya, but know this. NOBODY MESSES WITH ME, MY FRIENDS, MY HO, OR MY KID!!!  
  
From Start to Finish, More than a year in the making.......  
  
ib"The Legacy of Dan Hibiki"/i/b  
  
-------And now back to LKDA!!!!!!!-------  
  
Chun Li: Where is the countdown voice?!?! HOW MUCH TIME DO I HAVE LEFT?!?!?!?!, WHO BEAT ME?!?!?!?!  
Kazuki: No Miss Li...I mean contiune with the story of why you are here.  
Chun Li: OH YEAH!!!!!!! oh well ya see Mai stole my 3rd strike outfit!!!  
Kazuki: HUNH?!?!?!?! That's it?!?!?!?  
Chun Li: What do ya mean "That's It" HELL NAW THAT AIN'T IT!!!!!!! I ain't got NOTHING TO WEAR for CAPCOM vs. SNK 2!!!!!!!  
Kazuki: oro?  
Chun Li: You think with all of those rich guys like paying for the tournament ya think someone would BUY me another out fit but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kazuki: Miss Li Please there are children taking a nap upstairs...  
Chun Li: They wanted "SOMETHING IN RETURN"  
Kazuki: Miss Li please...  
Chun Li: So I say HEY! I ain't like Mai!!!!!!  
Kazuki: You're the WEAKEST woman in the world!!!  
Chuni Li: What?!?!?!?!?  
Kazuki: Thank you...now why can't you wear one of your OTHER outfits? Like the SF2 one or even the Alpha/Zero one...I like that one the best myself and............  
Chun Li: WHAT?!?!?!?! I CAN'T WEAR THOSE!!!!!!!! Look at my hips now!!! Look at my Thighs!!! *shows Mycah and Kazuki her "iass/iets"  
Mycah: *falls into his own pool of drool* orooooooooooo..................ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..............@_@  
Chun Li: I can't wear those outfits anymore!!!  
Kazuki: I see Miss Li...We'll take your case!!! Now where were thye outfit stolen at?!?  
Chun Li: In the Cleveland Ghetto, On St. Clair!!!  
Mycah: THE CLEVELAND GHETTO?!?!?!?!?!?  
.  
i*cue up SF2V end music*/i  
  
On the next Episode of LKDA!!!  
Mycah and Kazuki go to the Cleveland Ghettos of the East Side to find out what happened to Chun Li's outfit...  
  
Will they find it?  
Will this be a homecomming for Mycah?  
Will they get some?  
WHY WAS CHUN LI IN THE GHETTO ANYWAYS?!?!?!?!?!   
  
bFIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!/b  
Same Detective Site!!!  
Same Detective Board!!!  
Same Detective Fic!!!!!  
  
On the next Episode of...LKDA!!!....  
  
bGONA BURN SOME MUSCLE!!!/b  
iThey Fight the Mighty/i  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
i*cue SF2V pre episode music*/i  
On the last Episode of LKDA...  
Mycah and Kazuki find out how and where Chuni Li's outfit was stolen and now they fly out to the  
Mycah: WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!  
Anouncer: oro?  
Mycah: I can't leave yet!!! I got 2 kids here and my girl is out somewhere!!!  
Chun Li: Just get a babysitter!  
Mycah: I can't get someone on this short a notice!!!  
Kazuki: I know some guys! *grabs the phone*  
Chun Li: *looks at a calendar* OH COOL!!!, Full Moon tonight!  
Mycah: HUNH!?!?! Did you say full moon?  
Chun Li: Yeah!  
Anouncer: Can I finish now?  
Mycah: Not yet!...Damn I can't leave!  
Kazuki: Why not?  
Mycah: Full moon tonight!  
Kazuki: What does that have to with anything?...I thought you got the Orochi thing under controll!  
Mycah: I do....my kids don't!  
Kazuki: When did you get kids?  
Mycah: *whipers* ijust keep with the story/i  
Kazuki: OH YEAH!!! Those kids!  
  
*Mycah's Son Runs In*  
  
Kyo: Daddy!!! Leona's blowing up all of her stuffed animals!!!  
Mycah: *sigh* NO SUPERS IN THE HOUSE LEONA!!!...Damn Kids  
Kazuki: Kyo.......and Leona? you need help man.  
Mycah: My girl named them not me!  
Kazuki: Well those babysitters will be here soon.  
Chun Li: Can I go see your daughter? I love kids!  
Mycah: Sure.  
  
*Chun Li runs off to go and see Mycah's daughter*  
  
Anouncer: Well can I finish now?  
Kazuki: Yeah sure...  
Anouncer: *clears his vocal cords* Now as I was saying.....  
  
-------This is a Public Service Anouncement brought to you by LKDA-------  
Anouncer: WTF!?!?!...*sigh* v_v  
  
iLittle Johnny is on FAQ's looking at some good fics/i  
  
LJ: *LMMFAO* WOW MAN!!! *wipes away a tear* that was a good fic man! now on to the next one!!!  
??????: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE JOHNNY!!!!!!!  
LJ: It's Kazuki!!!  
Kazuki: That's right Johnny! now why are you going to the next fic?  
LJ: Cause I'm done with this one...duh!  
Kazuki: But arn't you forgetting something Johnny?  
LJ: oro???  
Kazuki: You're forgetting to post up a reply in the fic you just got done reading!!! I mean without your feedback fic writers don't know if they are doing good or bad or how many people read the work!!!, Now pretend you spent like a month writing a fic...Now if your fic was read by like 1,000 people in one week and it made them ALL laugh...but ONLY one guy posted something up and he said it sucked...What would you do?  
LJ: Hell Kazuki I'd quit writing fics!!!  
Kazuki: I mean without posts how would you know If you were good?...or sucked? or how many people read it hunh?  
LJ: I never thought about it like that Kazuki! From now on I'll post up on EVERY fic I see good or bad and I'll let them know that I read the work they put into it!!!  
Kazuki: THERE YA GO JOHNNY!!!!!  
JL: iAnd now I know!!!/i  
Kazuki: bAnd knowing is half the battle!!!/b  
  
*to the tune of G.IIII.Jooooooooe*  
ibFAAAAN FIC GUYYYYYYYYYYS!!!!!!!!/i/b  
-------And now back to LKDA!!!!!!-------  
  
Anouncer: Well now we're still at Mycah's house waiting for a couple of baby sitters to show up.......  
Mycah: Well what's taking them so bloody long?!?!?!?!?  
  
i*the doorbell rings*/i  
  
Kazuki: There they are!!!  
  
i*as Kazuki goes to open the door you see Chun Li run by with Leona giving chase close behind her*/i  
  
Leona: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kyo: Daddy!!! Leona's hair is Purple and she's shaking like she gots tourette's and she grabed a knife by the blade and is trying to stab the big hipped lady with the handle!!!  
Kazuki: Where the blade at!?!?  
Kyo: In Leona's hand!  
Kazuki: Sounds like something EMINEM would so!!! I like that kid!  
Mycah: *sigh* LEONA!!! NO RIOTING OF YOUR BLOOD IN THE HOUSE!!! WHAT HAS DADDY TOLD YOU?!?!? *hears screams*  
Kazuki: Here are the babysitters I told you about!!!, Meet Ralf and Clark!  
Mycah: oro?...you call these two babysitters?!?!?!?!?  
Clark: We can handle the job sir!  
Ralf: YEAH!!! I CAN SERVIVE ANYTHING!!! EVEN NUKES!!!  
i*A bloody Chun Li crawls by*/i  
Chun Li: @_@  
i*Leona walks by spitting a blood geyser up in the air and chases Kyo*/i  
Mycah: O.K. hotshots!!! Can you handle...*hears Kyo shouting*  
Kyo: HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mycah: NO OROCHI NAGI'IN YOUR SISTER IN THE HOUSE SON!!!   
Mycah: As I was saying....You think you can handle my daughter...during this time of the month?  
Clark: Is she...you know....on that time???  
Ralf: Does she have that not so fresh feeling?  
Mycah: v_v  
Kazuki: No she's of Orochi Blood...  
Clark: OH!!! We can handle that!!!  
Ralf: YEAH!!!  
*Leona has the family dog "Poppy" by the neck and spits blood in its face and screams*  
Mycah: Leona!!! Put the dog down honey and come here!!!  
*Leona walks over to her Father, Kazuki and the babysitters*  
Kazuki: Tell the nice men your name Leona *S*  
*Leona spits blood at Ralf and Clark*  
Leona: *shakes and twitches* MARRRRRAOW!!!  
Ralf: Holy Fragernocle-Shiznit!!! (frag - er - KNOCK - ull)  
Clark:WAOH!!!  
Mycah: *S* Still think you can handle the Job?  
*Ralf and Clark smile at each other*  
Ralf: IKUZE CRACKUU!!!  
Clark: OH KAY RAFUU!!!  
Ralf & Clark: CROSS CHANGAAAA!!!!!!!! *ching!!!*  
Mycah: ?_? Nan dai Yo?!?  
Kazuki: Come on they'll be fine  
*Chun Li limps over to the door*  
Chun Li: Can we go now?  
Mycah: My..........kids.........with those 2?!?!?  
b*Kazuki Drags Mycah out of the house and so they begin the adventuer of a lifetime!!!...(sorta)*/b  
  
i*cue SF2V end music*/i  
Mycah and Kazuki go with Chun Li to Cleveland (fina-damn-ly)  
and.......oh screw it!!! Do what they were supposed to do THIS episode!!!  
will they finaly get on with the series?!??!   
  
bFIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!/b  
Same Detective Site!!!  
Same Detective Board!!!  
Same Detective Fic!!!!!  
  
On the next Episode of...LKDA!!!....  
  
bGONA BURN SOME MUSCLE!!!/b  
iThey Fight the Mighty/i  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CONTACT MYCAH LEONHART!!!!!!!  
  
E-Mail: alphatwo@hotmail.com  
MSN Messenger: alphatwo@hotmail.com  
AOL Instant Messenger: Mycah Leonhart  
ICQ: 127052540  
Web Site: http://communities.msn.com/MycahLeonhartFriends  
-----------------------------------------------  
i*cue Street Fighter 2 V pre episode music*/i  
In our Last Episode.......  
Mycah and Kazuki FINALLY left the damn house and   
started the journey of a lifetime!!!...well ummmmm sorta  
they haul ass to the Cleveland ghetto too look for clues.  
  
bi*we see our heroes getting off of the plane*/i/b  
  
Mycah: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Smell that CLEVELAND AIR!!! *cough, cough*  
Kazuki: MMMMMMMM it smells like farmland!!!  
Chun Li: That's funny...I don't remember Cleveland looking like this...  
Mycah: *turns to Kazuki* Who booked this flight!  
Kazuki: *points to Chun Li*  
Mycah: I ain't been gone that damn long...you sure this is Cleveland?  
Chun Li: I told the TWA lady 3 tickets to Cleveland!!!  
Flight Aten.: *S* And thank you for flying iTLW/i airlines non-stop flight to Cleveland.......iGeorgia/i.  
Kazuki: *sigh* v_v...No wonder the pilot was talking about Hitler and Ryu were lovers...and he was ther're "Love-Child"  
Mycah: Cleveland, iGeorgia/i?!?.......GEORGIA!?!?!?! YOU WERE JACKED IN CLEVELAND, bOHIO/b!!!...ibOHIO/i/b!!!......WHO IN THE HELL HIRED YOU AS A TOUR GUIDE ANY ****ING WAYS!?!?!?!  
Kazuki: She hired us...remember?, And she's not our tour guide....  
Mycah: She's not?!?!?  
Kazuki: Nope...  
Mycah: Oops!...*blush* wrong script!!! *puts away the Street Fighter II V script*  
Chun Li: *hands Mycah the L.K.D.A. script*  
Mycah: gimmie dat'!...*sigh*  
Kazuki: This is going to be a while...better cut to commercial.  
  
-------This Episode of The L.K.D.A. is brought to you by the good people at "Dear Abby.....errrrr I mean Cammy"-------  
  
Dear Cammy:   
My husband is a lying cheat. He tells me he loves me, but he has cheated our entire marriage. He is a good provider and has many friends and supporters. They know he is a lying cheat, but they just avoid the issue. He is a hard worker but many of his co-workers are leery of him. Every time he gets caught, he denies it all. Then he admits that he was wrong and begs me to forgive him. This has been going on for so long, everyone in town knows he is a cheat. I don't know what to do.   
Signed, Frustrated  
...................................................................  
Dear Frustrated:  
You should dump him. Now that you are finally a New York Senator, you don't need him anymore.  
Cammy  
-------And now back to L.K.D.A.-------  
  
Mycah: Cleveland...Georgia  
Kazuki: It could be worse...  
Mycah: HOW!?!?!?  
Kazuki: We could be...ummm....seeing fat women in G-Strings with Orange hair!  
Mycah: oro?!?  
Chun Li: Mr. 'Zuki what's a G-String?!?  
Kazuki: It's yarn Chun. Women stick it up ther're behinds and go wear'em  
Mycah: OH KAAAAAAAAAY...............Look someone is selling maps!  
CyberAkuma: MAPS!!! get ya maps here!!!  
Mycah: O.K. Hustle Man...what'cha got?  
CA: I'll give you 3 maps for $20 bucks!  
Mycah: WHAT!?!?!?  
Kazuki: We'll take'em.  
Chun Li: What kind of maps are they?  
CA: Rand Mc Nally!  
Mycah: *grumbles*  
CA: LATER!!! *takes the loot and runs*...suckers  
Chun Li: oro?  
Mycah: *looks at his map* NAN DAI YO!?!?!?!?  
Kazuki: Interesting...  
Chun Li: OH GOODIE!!! I LOVE McDONALDS!!!!!!  
Mycah: DIS AIN'T NO RAND McNALLY!!! This is RON McDOOGLE!!! Not even McDonald!!!! iMcDoogle!!!/i...I hope my Kids are doing better than this.  
  
bBack at Mycah's House/b  
  
O.Leona: Mmmmmmmmmm...*S* Doggie yummy!!!...MERRROW!!!  
Poppy: woof? *oro*  
  
i*O.Leona chases poppy around the house*/i  
  
Poppy: WOOF, WOOF!!! *save me da ***** craaaazy!!!*  
  
*Poppy runs over to Clark and Ralf*  
  
Poppy: WOOF, WOOF....BOW WOW!!!!!! *help me man!!!*  
Clark: Look at that!!!...you think he's trying to tell us something?  
Ralf: HEEEEEY!!! Watch this!...WADAAAP DAAAWG!!!!  
Poppy: Bow wow, woof, woof, woof...*no dis fool just did'nt*  
Clark: Hey is this a boy or a girl dog?  
Poppy: *sigh* grrr woof! *here we go...*  
Ralf: I think it's a boy  
Poppy: GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Woof,woof,woof,woof!!!!! Roof,arf,arf WOOF!!!!!!!!!! *Yea you right migga but here come dat crazy ***** we gotta do someting COME ON!!!*  
  
*O.Leona gets closer*  
  
Clark: I say it's a girl...I think those are doggie breast....  
  
*O.Leona gets EVEN closer*  
  
Poppy: WOOF! BOW WOW ARF ARF RUFF ROOF!!! *No he did'nt just call me a B****! OH ****! dere she go!!!* (note to FAQ's the b-word is a REAL word to describe a female dog)  
  
*Poppy urinates on Ralf and Clark*  
  
Poppy: WOOF WOOF ARF!!!! *man **** you miggas!!! I'm out!!!* *runs like the wind*  
Clark: I thinks it's a boy dog.  
Ralf: I told you so!  
  
i*cue Street Fighter II V end music/i  
Will Mycah and Company ever find there way to Cleveland?  
How dumb is Chun Li?  
Will Poppy be Dinner?  
  
bFIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!/b  
Same Detective Site!!!  
Same Detective Board!!!  
Same Detective Fic!!!!!  
  
ibOn the next Episode of...LKDA!!!..../i/b  
  
bGONA BURN SOME MUSCLE!!!/b  
iThey Fight the Mighty/i  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
i*cue SF2Vpre episode music/i  
In our last episode Leona was still Orochi and was chasing Poppy  
Mycah and Company were in Cleveland, iGEORGIA/i not Ohio... and now the LKDA!  
  
Kazuki: Damn Mycah!!!, that was a good idea to hurry up and get to Cleveland between Episodes!!!  
Chun Li: Won't that leave a nasty plot hole?  
Mycah: I had to do it...the story was getting stale....Did you say plot hole?, And you work for who?  
Chun Li: CAPCOM  
Kazuki: You no longer have a right to talk. *looks at Mycah* So how are we going to the scene of the crime?...seeing how we have NO way of transport.  
Mycah: COME ON!!! Where are we?!?!?  
Chun Li: Cleveland?  
Mycah: DAMN RIGHT!!! This is my home town!!! I know this place like the back of my hand!!! *Shows his hand as a bus passes by with a Balrog ad that says "Got Paid?"* We'll take the bus! RTA is ya friend ya know!  
Kazuki: What's that on your hand?  
Mycah: oro?  
  
i*while our heros talk about the busses and such let's see how poppy is doing*/i  
  
Kyo: *cranks up a CD (Track 7) on his stereo*  
Kyo: *singing off key with the CD* CoMe On PeOpLe NoW!!!, sMiLe On Ya BrOtHeR eVeRyBoDy GeT tOgEtHeR!!!, tRy To LoVe OnE aNoThEr RiGhT nOw!!!!!! *starts jumping up and down and bangs his head to the SWEET ASS hard guitar and sings* When I was an alien.......  
i*Poppy runs to where he hears the good music and sees Kyo jammin'*/i  
Poppy: Woof!!! (help)  
Kyo: *sings* Gotta finda a way!!!, A better way, A better waaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!  
Poppy: *sighs* BOW BOW!!! (yo! behind you!)  
Kyo: oro! OH!!! Hey Poppy!  
Poppy: Woof Woof!!! (help me!)  
Kyo: What's wrong Poppy?  
Poppy: *jerks his head back towards the hallway*  
Kyo: *goes to the hallway to see what's going on and sees Ralf knocked out with a stick of TNT up his butt and Clark right next to him with O.Leona on top of him choking him and her head spinning and screaming while blood spurts everywhere*  
Kyo: That can't be good...*runs to his closet and grabs his father's old Black Kyo Kusanagi '94~'98 - CvS 1 outfit*  
Ralf: I can servive anything.......even nukes.......  
Kyo: *runs out and takes the TNT out of Ralf's butt and slams it on the floor, it blows up and hits O.Leona and he punches her for 4 more hits as he shouts* KORE DA LEONHART NO KEN DA!!!!!!! (THIS IS THE FIST OF THE LEONHART!!!!!!!!!!)  
*O.Leona flies across the room and then gets up*  
O.Leona: Rekishi ga chiga un da yo... (History tells diffrently...) *runs at her brother on all fours*  
Ralf: GARAKADA FONDUE!!!.......  
*Poppy dives and knocks Kyo out of the way*  
Ralf: *flies across the room with a mighty punch for O.Leona* DOKAAAAAAN!!!  
O.Leona: *stands behind Ralf and taunts* MERROOOOW!!!  
  
-------This Episode of the LKDA is brought to you by Summers Breeze-------  
  
iBao and Athena are walking down the beach during a beautiful Sunset.../i  
  
Bao: Athena...do you ever get that.......you know *blush*  
Athena: That what?  
Bao: That "not so fresh" feeling?  
Athena: Yeah!!! *smiles* I get that all the time!  
Bao: REALLY!!!  
Athena: Yeah *nods*  
Bao: Well what do you do?  
Athena: Well...I light a match after I fart.  
Bao: oh.  
  
-------And now back to the LKDA!!!-------  
  
i*O.Leona runs up on all fours, sticks a stick of TNT in the front of Ralf's pants, does a backflip, opens her hands, shakes her head back and fourth and lets out a blood chilling scream, closes her fists and then the stick of TNT blows up in Ralf's pants just then Clark runs up and grabs O.Leona from behind and tosses her up in the air 3 times and then DDT's her*/i  
  
Clark: DAT'S DA WAY IT FALLS!!! *smiles with thumbs up...then gets tackled by O.Leona as she sits on top of him banging his head in the floor...face first!*  
O.Leona: ****ing Son of a *****, AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Clark: such *face slams into the floor* bad *slam!* words *slam!* for *slam* such *slam* a *slam!* sweet *slam!* little *slam!* girl *slam!*  
  
*just then all you hear through the house is Silverchair's cover of the Black Flag song "Wasted" and you see Kyo charging up*  
  
Kyo: *runs in and gives O.Leona a flaming haymaker to the cheek* BODY GA!!! (YOUR BODY) *he gives her a flaming elbow to the top of her head and she's falls to the floor* GARAAKI!!! (YOU'VE LEFT YOURSELF!!!) *he gut punches her while she's down* DE ZE!!! (OPEN!!!)  
O.Leona: *gets up off of the floor shakes her head and charges* HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Kyo: *punt kicks her in the air with his left leg and then follows her up in the air with his right leg *  
O.Leona: *floats in the air for a moment while Kyo lands*  
Kyo: *screams while his body is engulfed in flames* HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *he reaches back and bas the song ends/b he let's loose a fury of...nothing and O.Leona just lands on the floor* DAMN IT!!! That song is just too short!!! *gets tackled by his sister*  
  
i*cue Street Fighter II V end music*/i  
Will Kyo and company join forces?  
Will Orochi Leona learn the value of Prozac?  
Will Mycah and company EVER get on with the case?  
  
bFIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!/b  
Same Detective Site!!!!!!!  
Same Detective Board!!!!  
Same Detective Fic!!!!!!!  
  
On the next Episode of...LKDA!!!....  
  
bGONA BURN SOME MUSCLE!!!/b  
iThey Fight the Mighty/i  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---This Fic is Brought to You by the Following---  
  
The Leonhart - Katatama Detective Agency...SOUNDTRACK!!!!!!!  
  
It's the ONLY way to get the FULL effect of the latest fic by Mycah Leonhart!!!  
  
Featuring hit artist like!  
The Smashing Pumpkins  
Smashing Pumpkins (if you're a REAL Pumpkins fan you would know the diffrence)  
Nirvana  
silverchair  
M.O.P.  
Jay-Z  
EMINEM  
D-12  
The Sugarcubes  
Dragon Ash  
JUDY AND MARY  
Aerosmith  
Stone Temple Pilots  
Beck  
Cold  
Jurrasic-5  
Rob Zombie  
Black Flag  
Cradle of Filth  
Shonen Knife  
Bjork  
AND MANY, MANY MORE!!!!!!!!!!  
Get it now on Morpheus, Win MX or your nearest Peer 2 Peer music transfer program!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
i*cue Street Fighter II V music*/i  
On the last episode of the LKDA!!!  
Kyo, Ralf and Clark were trying to contain Leona during "that time of month"  
Mycah, Kazuki and Chun Li finally made it to Cleveland and now are on there way to look for clues...will they find what they need?  
  
*The Gang walk around Downtown Cleveland in front of Tower City*  
  
Chun Li: OH COOL!!! LOOK!!! A WINE-O!!!!!  
Mycah: Hmph.......*smiles* Welcome to Cleveland.  
Kazuki: That ain't a wine-o!!! that's Chin Gensai!!!!  
  
*the screen goes negative as you see the words Chin Gensai flash*  
  
Chin: *drinks sake*  
Chun Li: OH!!! Look at what that little...boy?.....no...girl?...ummmmmmmm......IT!!! Look at what that little IT is doing!!!  
Mycah: HUNH!?!?!?! Where do you see Chi?!?!?  
Kazuki: NO!!! Not that IT!...it's Bao.  
  
*the screen goes negative as you see the word Bao flash*  
  
Bao: *is drawing stick people on the concrete with a Used Heroin needle*  
Chun Li: *rushes in and snatches the needle from Bao* That's dirty!!! do you know how many things you can catch from than needle?!?!?!?  
Bao: You're one to talk....Nympho Lady...  
Chun Li: *blushes* WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!??!?!? You little ******* I'm a cop so I'm going to search you for drugs!  
Chin: NARC *****!!!  
Chun Li: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?  
Chin: *looks around* who said that? *keeps drinking*  
  
*as Chun Li searches Bao she finds ALOT of stuff on him*  
  
Chun Li: *pulls out a long green pipe* What's this?  
Mycah: It's a bong...  
Chin: *takes it from Chun Li's hands* That's mine thank you....that reminds me...I gotta renew my membership to NORML soon!!!  
Kazuki: I thought you just drank...  
Chin: You don't get Psycho powers just from drinking ya know!!!  
Mycah: *goes into his own world* I know someone in Jersey that should have MAD powers then...the way she drinks and smokes!!!....stupid *****.......  
Kazuki: Hunh?!?!?...where did that one come from?....Are you O.K.???  
Mycah: *snaps out of it* oro!?!? OH!!!....I'm cool.  
Chun Li: *keeps searching*  
  
i*Just then Mycah sees a face that he knows all too well in a Royal Blue 2002 Mitsubishi Lancer Evoultion VII bumping Dradon Ash*/i  
  
????: MYCAH!?!?!!? WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
i*the scene goes negative and the name x977 flashes*/i  
  
x977: *hops out of the car* DAMN!!! when did you get back?!?  
Mycah: Just now! I'm on a case...  
x977: Hunh?  
Mycah: OH!!! You know Kazuki right?  
Kazuki: WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
x977: WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chun Li: WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!  
  
*all 3 look at Chun Li like she's stupid*  
  
Chun Li: Uhhhhhhhhh.......*strikes out her win pose with a sweat drop on her forehead* Gomen!  
Mycah: So what up with the Mitsu?  
x977: *rips off his shirt* I GOT PAID!!!  
Kazuki: v_v *sigh*  
Mycah: How?  
x977: My RTA Commercial!!!  
  
-------This episode of LKDA is brought to you by the Cleveland Regonal Transit Athourty-------  
  
i*we see Benimaru driving down the street and all of a sudden his car breaks down*/i  
  
Beni: *in a girly voice* Damn this happens all the time...I'll just go and give it a charge....  
*as Beni tries to do an Elec. Trigger on the battrey he notices that it just ain't working*  
Beni: Oh No!!!..........*smacks his lips* What am I going to now? I have to at Cable's Avon Party in 30 min.!  
x977: Has you're car bit the dust?  
Beni: *nods*  
x977: Then don't put up a fuss!!!...*a bus pulls up* Leave the driving to us!!!  
*the bus doors oper and you see Balrog in the driver's seat*  
Balrog: Only 2 more days...And then....I'll have that check *smiles*   
x977: *big wide smile* Get cho ass on da bus!!!...RTA!!!  
Beni: *lightning srtikes him as he grabs his crotch and he smiles* Thank You...*hops up on the bus*  
x977: RTA got cho back fo da Y2G.1!  
Beni: *from the steps of the bus* I love you!!!  
x977: hunh?!?!?  
Beni: *strikes a pose* Do you understaaan?  
x977: oro?  
  
-------And now back to the LKDA!!!!!!!-------   
  
Mycah: COOL!!!  
x977: Need a ride?  
Kazuki: Yeah to St. Clair!!!  
x977: Hold on there something I have to do...*kicks the hell out of Chin* ******* hobos....  
  
*thinks about a bad memory and all of a sudden x977 begins to turn into Orochi 977*  
  
o977: I hate HOBOS!!!  
Kazuki: What is that all about?!?!?!?  
Mycah: Loooooooooooong story...a hobo did him WRONG!!!  
Bao: WAIT!!! before you rip my grandfather to shreds hear me out!!! I need his Social Securty Check!!! How can I get that if you kill him?!?!?!?  
o977: *bends over backwards* GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Mycah: WAIT!!! Let's hear him out!!!  
Kazuki: Chun Li! Go and comfort Mister 977.  
  
*Chun Li goes to comfort o977*  
  
Bao: I am wise...I know a whole bunch of stuff!!!  
Kazuki: Like what?  
Bao: Liquor before Beer you're in the clear!!!...Beer before Liquor never sicker!!!  
Mycah: WOW!!! He is wise!!!! What else do you know?  
Bao: Drugs can't kill teens!!!  
Kazuki: That is compleatly UNTRUE!!!  
Mycah: WTF?!?!?!  
Bao: NO!!! That's the name of the Dragon Ash song that's playing in that guys Mitsubishi.......I love that song!!!  
Mycah: On with the wisdom and stuff!!!!!  
Bao: O.K. ummmmmmmm...............Better to be safe than....................Punch a 5th grader.  
Kazuki: WHAT!?!?! Don't you mean Sorry?  
Mycah: It's true!!! Have'nt you ever punched a 5th grader?  
Bao: When the blind leadeth the blind..........get out of the way!!!  
Mycah: Go on Master Bao...  
Kazuki: I don't belive this...  
Bao: Two's company, three's....................the Musketeers!!!  
Mycah: Yeah...you're right!!!  
Kazuki: Don't you mean 3's a crowd?  
Mycah: Quiet you!!!!!...go on Master Bao....  
Bao: Don't bite the hand that................. looks dirty.  
Mycah: *is taking notes*  
Chun Li: That was stupid!!!  
Bao: You should not throw stones in a glass house...  
Chun Li: WHAT?!?!  
Bao: All your base are belong to us...  
Kazuki: WHAT YOU SAY!?!?!?!  
Mycah: This man is so wise...  
Bao: Are you O.K.???  
Mycah: Yes I am...  
Bao: ibBUSTA WOLF!!!/i/b *out of nowhere get's up and takes everyone's money and runs*  
  
*cue Street Fighter II V end music*  
Looks like Mycah and Company just got jacked...  
Will they catch Bao?  
How dumb can they be?  
Who will they run into next?  
  
bFIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!/b  
Same Detective Site!!!!!!!  
Same Detective Board!!!!  
Same Detective Fic!!!!!!!  
  
On the next Episode of...LKDA!!!....  
  
bGONA BURN SOME MUSCLE!!!/b  
iThey Fight the Mighty/i  
  



End file.
